No such thing as a normal day
by dramanerd13
Summary: Hermione is hiding something will Ron and Harry find out?
1. The book

I don't own Harry Potter big surprise!  
  
Chapter 1 The book  
  
"Have I mentioned lately just how much I love Potions?" Ron said in a heavily sarcastic voice.  
  
"I'm to distracted by the joy I have from having a class with Slytherin to notice how wonderful the class is." Harry said laughing with Ron.  
  
"Uh huh." Hermione mumbled her eyes still looking down reading a book she has had for the past few days.  
  
"You read to much." Ron said shaking his head at her.  
  
"Uh huh." She mumbled robotically.  
  
"And I found a potion that can turn Snape into a little pink rabbit I think that I'm going to put it in his drink tonight at dinner." Ron said staring at her for a response.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Ron grabbed the book out of her hand and ran a little bit in front of her. She chased after him.  
  
"Give that back!" He threw it to Harry "I'm not joking with you give it to me!" Harry threw it back to Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione around the waist and held her back. "Let go of me!" she screeched trying to get free.  
  
"Now let's see what we've got here. Potions and Spells You Should Never Leave Home Without. Honestly can't you do anything but study?"  
  
"What's so wrong with studying? Now let me go." Harry let go of her and Ron handed her back the book which she promptly used to smack him with then stormed off. Ron rubbed the spot where she hit him and walked towards the Great Hall with Harry. They sat down across the table from Hermione. She looked up long enough to glare at them then back down to continue reading her book.  
  
"Look I'm sorry that I grabbed you book I just wanted to know what was so interesting. Forgive me?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione sat down the book and looked up. "Fine." They began to eat.  
  
"So what are you reading in there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was just reading that's all."  
  
"Why you read so much I'll never know." Ron said shaking his head stuffing more food into his mouth.  
  
Later that night they sat around the common room doing their homework. "Hey Ron know any other ways I could get hurt? I've run out of ideas." Harry said handing Ron his Divination homework.  
  
"You've completely left out your best source of accidents Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid's bound to have something that can kill you."  
  
Hermione shook her head at them. "Honestly you two I can't understand why you're in that class."  
  
"Well as long as I almost die every week she gives me good marks." Harry said shrugging. "Well I'm done how about you Ron?"  
  
"Ya I'm finished."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"No I've still got loads of work to do." She motioned to the piles of books and parchment around her. Just then a loud scream rang through the common room as a second year ran straight up towards his room. George and Fred stuck there heads out of the crowd looking at the frantic boy with identical evil grins.  
  
"Come on Harry let's go see what they've done this time." Ron said. He and Harry ran over to Fred and George inquiring about the cause of the second years panic. Hermione turned back to her school work. Flipping through some pages and finding nothing she slammed the book shut. She put her quill down and rubbed her eyes she looked down at the table and saw Potions and Spells you Should Never Leave Home Without. She reached over and picked it up flipping through its pages she found what she has been reading about for the past few days. 'Some of these ingredients are going to be tough to find' she thought 'but I bet there are some in the forest. She'd go there tomorrow as soon as she could get rid of Harry and Ron. I didn't need them asking questions.' She thought as she put down the book then began to do her homework again. 


	2. Now you see me now you don't

Chapter 2 Now you see me now you don't  
  
Hermione looked up from her book Harry and Ron were sitting down in front of her. "How was class?"  
  
"She loved my injuries said that it was good that I have accepted the inevitable." Harry said rolling his eyes. "What about you?"  
  
"Professor loved my essay on Magic Muggles ignore." She looked down at her book again.  
  
"That must be the most amazing book." Said Ron pulling out the chess board  
  
"It's just full of lots of information that's all." Hermione closed the book and began starring at the fire.  
  
"Well on a happier note," Ron said setting up the chess board "we've got potions next."  
  
"Oh goody first I have a class that predicts my death and after it I have a class full of people who wish I was dead. Life doesn't get much better." Harry muttered.  
  
"I'm going I need to ask Professor Snape something see you in class." Hermione grabbed her bag and left.  
  
"She did just say that she's going to go to potions early right I'm not losing it?" Ron asked Harry looking confused.  
  
"Yeah she's been acting weird lately she's always reading that book. I don't know I'm probably just looking to into it." Harry shrugged and made his first move.  
  
Harry and Ron entered potions together and sat a the table where Hermione was. "Did you find out what you wanted?" Harry asked setting his bag down.  
  
"Yes just had to ask Snape something all figured out now."  
  
Class started and went on like normal Gryffindor lost 10 points because Neville messed up his potion again. They finished off the day and ended up in the common room sitting around a table doing their homework. After they all finished they all said there goodnights and went to their bedrooms.  
  
Hermione sat in her bed for hours still as she could be until she was sure that everyone was asleep. She slowly crept out of bed and threw on her cloak and tip toed out of the room. She made her way up the stairs to the boys' rooms. She stood outside of Harry and Ron's room and put her ear against the door listening for any sign that they weren't asleep. She slowly opened the door and softly walked across the floor. She knelt down in front of Harry's trunk and opened in slowly. She slid her hand in and took out his invisibility cloak. She shut the trunk softly and hurried out of the room. Harry opened his eyes and sat up in bed. 


	3. Pinch of this pinch of that

Chapter 3 Pinch of this pinch of that  
  
Hermione slipped on the cloak and made her way down stairs and through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and followed her out of the common room making sure not to go to fast just incase Hermione saw him. He just kept going over in his head 'why she would steal the cloak I would have let her borrow it if she asked. What was she hiding?'  
  
As soon as Hermione made it out of the castle she muttered "Lumos." And held her wand out in front of her so that she could see where she was going. She started towards the forest.  
  
Harry exited the castle not far behind Hermione he could see her wand and her hand poking out of the cloak. He began to follow her after a minute he realized where she was going.  
  
As soon as she entered the forest she slid the cloak off and held it under her arm. She moved quickly holding her wand closer to the ground. After about 5 minutes she stopped and pulled out a book after looking from the plant to the book she grinned and closed the book. She kneeled down and began to pull a bunch of the plant up.  
  
Harry saw her crouched down from quiet a bit away. She came out here to get a plant. He couldn't believe all of her sneaking around was to get a plant. Harry just laughed because it was just so Hermione. Harry looked past Hermione and thought he saw something moving.  
  
Hermione started putting the plants she picked into her bag when she heard something in front of her. She jumped up and held out her wand her eyes darting all in front of her where she thought she heard the sound. Nothing. She kneeled down again and put the rest of the plant in her bag when she began to hear something in front of her again. She looked again and saw nothing. She backed up and tripped over a tree root her wand flew away from her. She started to get up and go get her wand when she saw about 10 feet in front of her was a 6 foot long 3 headed snake. She stopped knowing that if she made a movement the snake might attack. Frozen she stay there as the snake slowly got closer to her raising its heads up in a striking manner about 3 feet away from her. Hermione closed her eyes and threw her arms over her face. From behind her she heard a hissing sound. Another snake she thought as she waited for the attack. Something grabbed her arm and she screamed.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She opened her eyes to a pair of green eyes staring straight into hers. "Harry!" she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her, they stayed like that for a minute then Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her off of him. She looked up at him and his eyes were full of anger something she hadn't expected.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!?! You steal my cloak, you come out to the forest alone and at night! Have you lost all of your senses?" Harry was so angry he was shaking.  
  
"I .I .. I was just. just." Hermione stammered through sobs.  
  
"You were just what? Sneaking around behind Ron and mines back, I thought that we were best friends."  
  
"You are. I'm sorry." She lowered her head.  
  
Harry shook her so she looked back up at him. "Sorry isn't good enough. Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't followed you? Do you know how stupid what you did was?" Hermione looked down at her shoes silently sobbing now. "Me and Ron would have come if you just would have asked. What you did was selfish. What if something would have happened? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."  
  
With that comment Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. All of the anger had gone they were now filled concern. Harry pulled Hermione into him and their lips met. Hermione stopped crying and melted into Harry. When they pulled away she looked up at Harry and saw a tear run down his cheek and she gently wiped it away.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again do you understand me?" he said hugging her tight.  
  
"I won't." 


	4. Dream a little dream

The walk back to the castle was slow. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the outdoors. Crickets chirping owls swooping down to catch mice the silence would have been nice, comforting almost if not for what had just happened.  
  
Hermione almost got killed by a three headed snake Harry saved her then yelled at her for how stupid she had been which he followed up by kissing her. It was safe to say that neither of them would have bet a thousand galleons that this would have ever happened.  
  
Every second of the past events were replaying in Harry's head as he desperately tried to figure out what Hermione was thinking. When they reached the entrance of the castle Harry stopped and turned to her.  
  
"We better put the cloak on now."  
  
Hermione looked up and a single tear ran down her cheek she lifted a shaky hand to wipe it away when Harry softly took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed her tear away as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to worry Mione I'll never let anything happen to you." Harry kissed her hand and slipped the cloak over them.  
  
With no problems at all they slipped up into the common room. Once again awkwardness crept over Harry as he hoped that Hermione wouldn't hate him for what he had done. He decided that he should clear it up now so that she wouldn't have all night to think about it and make it worse.  
  
"Mione.ummmmm.about in the forest.I.ummmmm." with that Hermione softly kissed Harry she pulled away and whispered in Harry's ear "I liked it too." She took a few steps back and smiled at him. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
With that she hurried off to bed leaving a stunned Harry paralyzed in the common room. Had he just imagined that? No, he could never have imagined something that wonderful. He climbed up to his room and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep a silly grin never leaving his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He slammed to the ground not moving. Hermione raced to his side his face was covered in blood she wouldn't have been able to recognize him if it weren't for those emerald eyes which now looked cold and dead. "Harry." She cried he never moved.  
  
Hermione jolted awake, third time this week. The same dream but with more detail every time. This nights version was just to much she got up and without even thinking ran over to Harry's room. Quietly she tiptoed over to his bed. "Harry" she whispered shaking him lightly. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry mumbled half awake. "Can I sleep with you I had a bad dream?" "Of course." Harry held up the covers and Hermione slid into bed. He reached over and pulled the curtains closed around his bed.  
  
He flopped back on his bed and Hermione laid her head on his chest and slid her arm over his stomach getting her body as close to his as possible. When she did this she could hear Harry's heartbeat faster which made her grin. Harry wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What was your dream about?"  
  
"Just your normal bad dream."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay well don't hesitate to wake me up if you have another one."  
  
She looked up at him "Thank you." And she snuggled closer an action that once again caused Harry's heart to react.  
  
A/N- This isn't the full chapter but I just decided to put it up so I wasn't such a loser the rest of the chapter should be up in a week or so. 


	5. Pondering

Chapter 5- Pondering  
  
Hermione woke in the morning and looked up at Harry, he was still sound asleep and holding her tightly. She pulled the curtain back and saw that the sun was just starting to come up. She knew that if she didn't get up and leave now there would be more explaining to do than she wanted. So she slowly worked her way out from underneath Harry's arm and tip toed out of the dorm room.  
  
Harry woke hours later and jolted up when he realized that Hermione wasn't there. He looked all over the room and saw no sign of her. He figured that she must have gone back to her dorm but wondered why she didn't tell him she was leaving. 'She couldn't be mad could she?' he shook his head and laid back down unable to get back to sleep.  
  
After her shower Hermione quietly slipped into her dorm room. All the girls were still sleeping or in the showers. She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Damn it." She mumbled when she felt books under her. She had forgotten about all the books she took out of her beg last night before she went out. She walked over and grabbed her bag and sat on her bag again. She opened the top drawer of her dresser it was half filled with different ingredients for a potion. Her happy demeanor was now gone when she remembered why she went into the forest and why she had to sleep in Harry's bed. She glanced down at a date written on a piece of parchment. "Three days I only have three days."  
  
"Three days till what?" Lavender questioned sleepily.  
  
Hermione slammed the drawer shut. "Nothing."  
~-~  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly an unspoken agreement of not to tell Ron of the nights adventure was established between them. Hermione pent most of the day dazing which did not go unnoticed by Ron or Harry. While sitting in potions Ron leaned over to Harry. "So do you know what's up with her?" Harry turned and looked at Hermione then back at Ron. "No," he shook his head "she's not even taking notes." Snape had them break up into groups to start making the potion.  
  
"Are you ready Potter?" the snide voice made him turn seeing a flash of sliver blond hair.  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" "Three days till I put you into your place." He strode off goonies close at his side.  
  
Ron turned to Harry confused. "What was that git going on about? Three days?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I think he means the Quidditch match."  
  
At the sound of Quidditch Hermione dropped her book. Harry and Ron looked up at her. "Okay Mione?" Ron said bending down and picking up her book. "Fine." She said shortly grabbing the book back.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other helpless. A thought flashed through Harry's head. 'She's mad about last night.' He looked at her and she wouldn't look him in the eye. He put his head in his hands. 'What have I done?'  
~-~  
On there way out of class Ron grabbed his book and shoved them as fast as he could to get down to dinner. "Come on Harry."  
  
"You go ahead I'm not hungry."  
  
"Okay see you in the common room." Harry slowly dragged himself out of the classroom making his way to Gryffindor tower. His mind was going a mile a minute and he played attention to nothing until he climbed through the portrait hole and saw someone else not at dinner. "Hello Mione."  
  
She looked up quickly seeing that it was Harry she looked back down at her book "Hi." 'Don't cry' she told herself 'you can keep him safe'  
  
He felt sick, she hated him for taking advantage of her when she was scared. He walked over towards her slowly almost like approaching a wild animal and not wanting to scare it off. He sat down in a chair near her, she didn't look up. "Hermione, umm...do you hate me?"  
  
Hermione's book dropped to the ground she stared at him stunned. 'Did he really just say that?' she continued to stare at him without speaking.  
  
He dropped his head staring at his feet. "I understand." He felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears. He heard her stand and expected her to run out of the room. She walked over and kneeled in front of him and gently lifted his head up with her hand. He adverted his eyes from her.  
  
"Harry." She said forcefully looking him directly in the eyes. He dropped his head again. "I'm sorry." He said with so much pain in his voice that it almost brought her to tears. She lifted his head again and swiftly brought her lips softly to his. She pulled away slowly and opened her eyes seeing his emerald eyes staring deeply into hers. She brushed his cheek with her hand. "I could never hate you." He dove forward to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her not letting her go. "Harry sweetie umm if you don't let me go and do my work then I am going to hate you."  
  
He let her go chuckling. "Sorry, what are you working on anyway?"  
  
"Umm just extra stuff you know broadening my knowledge."  
  
"I barley get my normal work done and here you are doing extra stuff." He reached over and brushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You're amazing."  
  
She blushed immediately and lowered her head. "No." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Don't argue." He said trying to sound strict. "Now go do your work before you hex me for bothering you." Harry stood and walked towards the portrait hole. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Dinner, why don't you take a little break and come with me."  
  
She squirmed a little. "I don't know."  
  
"You can work on it later you said yourself it's not due it's extra." He broke into a big goofy grin. "Pllleeeaaassseee!" Hermione dropped her quill. "Like I could say no to that."  
  
They walked down towards the great hall, every so often Harry's hand would brush up against Hermione's. It took all of her will power not to burst into laughter because she knew he was testing her to see if she would pull away. Finally at the last staircase she heard him take a deep breath and he grabbed her hand when he felt her hand squeeze his back he finally let his breath out.  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"  
  
He looked her seriously in the eye. "You have no idea." He shook his head. They walked into the great hall and found Ron and went over and say across from him.  
  
"I thought you weren't hungry."  
  
Harry just shrugged. "I am now." Harry went to dish some food when he realized he was still holding Hermione's hand. With reluctance he slowly let her hand go and helped himself to the food.  
  
After dinner they retreated to the common room. Hermione was studying and Harry sitting next to her was losing to Ron at chess. Harry would every so often look over at Hermione. She was looking so intensely at the book she read, scrunching her face up when she got to something complicated.  
  
She suddenly stood. "I have to go to the library." She turned and left the room.  
  
They shrugged and went back to their game. "So.," Ron said taking Harry's last bishop. "You and Hermione are together."  
  
Harry was so startled he knocked over half of the chess pieces. He looked up at Ron who was grinning from ear to ear. "How."  
  
"How did I know lets see I've known about your crush on her for years ever though you never told me, your best friend. I also knew she liked you even though she never told me, once again might I add, even though she's my best friend. Then lets see more recently she snuck into our room and stole your cloak then you soon followed then came back alone but aha not for long then she slipped out before anyone woke. Well before she thought anyone was awake. Then the most obvious thing you walked into the great hall hand in hand. And if you had been paying half as much attention to the game as her you would have been doing better."  
  
Harry had his head in his hands. "Damn you for being so perceptive."  
  
"Damn you for not telling me."  
  
He looked up at him. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry I haven't been upfront about everything with you either."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh really." "Enough about me so tell me everything fill in the gaps." Harry went into the story of the nights adventures. "Wow," Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"What was she doing in the forest?"  
  
"She was getting a plant."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry stopped and mentally kicked himself he had no idea what she was doing in there. 'Why didn't I asked her, oh yeah three headed snake kissing' "I don't know."  
  
"Hummm"  
  
"Don't hummm at me Ronald Weasley I'm sure there's an explanation." Harry didn't know if he was trying to convince Ron or himself more.  
  
"I'm sure there is. I'm going to bed now, goodnight."  
  
"Good night Ron." Harry decided to stay up and find out about the plant. By the time that Hermione got back the common room was mostly empty.  
  
"Hermione can we talk?" 


End file.
